Party Like a Rock Star!
by Gear's Girl
Summary: New relationships arise the morning after a wild party. Naley and Brucas.
1. Chapter 1

**Party Like a Rock Star**

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: New relationships arise after a wild party.

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Ch. 1

Brooke was up late the night before, she went out with Rachel to a party, that somehow ended up with firemen strippers passed out in their apartment

Brooke was up late the night before, she went out with Rachel to a party, that somehow ended up with firemen strippers passed out in their apartment...intriguing.

She woke up late that morning and turned over to find Lucas in her bed...I didn't even go out with Lucas...she thought to herself as she frowned, she shook her head a little and looked beneath the covers...naked...she thought. She slipped out of bed quietly and pulled on her red silk gown before nipping out into the kitchen where Rachel was face down on the counter, she scouted the room where there were numerous passed out people...few she could recognize…accept the firemen. She then saw Haley lying on the couch...she didn't remember seeing Haley out either...peculiar. She decided to quietly make herself a coffee when she dropped a cup...crap.

* * *

Haley awoke with a start as she rolled off the couch she was sleeping on and fell onto something soft, warm and slightly squishy. She let out a squeak and scrambled to her feet as she realized she had fallen on top of a live slumbering human body.

Feeling dizzy she sank back down on the couch confused and disoriented as to were she was. Normally Haley didn't drink but she guessed the kool aid she had been drinking the night before wasn't just kool aid. Frowning she looked down and saw herself dressed in only a light blue men's short sleeved polo shirt.

She rubbed her temples trying to remember the night before. Coffee, someone was brewing coffee she could smell it. Getting up she carefully tip-toed her way around slumbering bodies to the kitchen where a slim brunette was making coffee.

"Brooke?"

Brooke cringed a little when she broke the cup, hoping not to have woken anyone, but then she turned and laughed a little when she saw the state of Haley. She smirked, "Nice shirt" she laughed a little...in a hushed tone, "frisky night?" she smirked and passed her a mug of coffee.

Haley blushed and said softly almost like she was scared. "That's just it Brooke...I don't remember and I don't know who's shirt this is or what happened..."

Haley jumped when she felt a pair of muscular arms slip around her waist. She looked up surprised to find the concerned face of Nathan Scott peering down at her. She looked over at Brooke then back up at Nathan who was shirtless.

"How are you feeling this morning Hales?" he asked nodding for Brooke to pour them two cups of coffee.

Brooke laughed a little as she saw Nathan and passed him a cup of coffee as well before smirking and saying, "Looks like we both ended up with Scott boys last night" she said in a hushed tone before creeping over to her bedroom and nudging the door a little, revealing to both Haley and Nathan...Lucas in her bed...the covers only just covering vital...parts.

* * *

Haley smiled and giggled softly as Nathan let out a full belly laugh. He sipped his coffee and looked down at Haley, "How's your head?"

Haley shrugged and said, "Feels like when I have a migraine...so it's not that great."

Nathan gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Do you know what happened last night?" Haley asked as the trio wandered back to the kitchen.

"You were drinking pretty heavily..." Nathan said. Haley blushed in embarrassment. "You and I spent a good portion of the night in the bathroom with you praising the porcelain god."

Haley groaned and dropped her head into her hands as she sat back down on a bar stool and sipped some of her coffee with a groan. Nathan rubbed her back in a caring manor.

"Just eat bland foods and drink plenty of water," Nathan said. "And you'll probably want to sleep it off in a while."

"Thank you..." Haley mumbled. "So how did I wind up in your shirt? This is your shirt right?"

Nathan chuckled softly and said, "You threw up on your own clothes, so being the nice guy I am I gave you my shirt to sleep in. I figured since you are my tutor and all I might as well take care of you while you experimented with drinking..."

"She had a couple too many cups of Peyton's Grandma's Kool Aid," Nathan said to Brooke.

Haley groaned and said, "It didn't taste like there was any alcohol in it..."

Brooke smirked a little, "Yeah did you not taste it had a kick Hales?" she laughed a little to Nathan.

Brooke smiled as Lucas eventually surfaced, "My ears were burning" he squinted a little adjusting to the daylight and sluggishly walked into the kitchen just wearing some shorts

"That's because I was talking about you" Brooke laughed a little before giving him a peck on the lips, "Poor Broody...all tired and hung-over"

"That's because you wore me out!" he exclaimed and she smirked proudly, "Now that's stamina for you" she kinked her eyebrow a little and smirked.

Lucas then grabbed a cup of coffee and stood behind Brooke resting his chin on her shoulder as she ruffled his hair a little, playfully.

"So you had fun then Hales" Brooke laughed and winked a her, "Who knew you had such a hot body" she raised her eyebrow and looked down at her legs, as Lucas screwed up his face, "Brooke, no, she's like my sister" he said appalled by all of their behavior...his mom was gonna kill him and Haley, they were supposed to be going back to his.

Haley groaned and lifted her head slowly from her arms and glared at Brooke. "I don't drink..."

Nathan rubbed her back and said, "It'll be okay Hales..."

Nathan laughed at his brother's comment. "Good night Big Brother?"

Haley gave Brooke a _spirit finger_ as Nathan said, "Knock it off Brooke...nothing happened between us, I took care of Little Boozy here, and gave her my shirt to wear when she threw up on her own clothes, I held her hair back and was nothing but nice. I'm not like that anymore either."

Haley smiled as Nathan defended her and mumbled her thanks to him, Nathan made Haley a piece of toast, "Eat this Hales...and then I'll drive you home so you can sleep this off..."

Haley took a bite of the toast then made a face and dashed for the bathroom. "I've got it..." Nathan said. "She's just got a hang over from hell right now..."

He rose and walked after her.

Brooke laughed a little, "Well rather you change then me...couldn't last without sex" she smirked and winked at Nathan.

"Aww Hales" Luke looked concerned as she ran into the bathroom...but smiled a little when Nathan went after her, "Thanks bro" He then put his arms around Brooke's waist as she led him over to the couch to sit down.

* * *

She sighed a little before grabbing some of her clothes out of the wardrobe and passing them to Nathan for Haley to borrow..."Sorry tutor girl" she bit her lip a little looking guilty...it was fun.

She then returned to Lucas on the sofa who was half a sleep...she straddled him and knelt either side of him, pushing him back into the sofa as she kissed him, "You're trying to kill me woman" he remarked as she smirked and continued to kiss him.

Haley groaned as she empty the slim to none contents of her stomach into the bathroom as Nathan held her hair back with one hand and rubbed her back gently with the other.

When she was done he led her back into the living room keeping a supportive arm around her waist.

"Guys..." he said in protest to seeing Brooke and Lucas making out. "Don't make her throw up again...or me for that sake..."

Haley groaned and hid her face against Nathan's chest, he grinned and wrapped his arm around her closer. Though there friendship was new and slowly forming he truly cared for her and was making changes because he wanted Haley to be proud of him.

"Brooke," Haley said softly. "Can I just borrow a sweatshirt and sweatpants...I just want to go home and hide in my room and never come out..."

She pouted a little after being interrupted, she stood up and Lucas laid down on the whole sofa. Brooke rolled her eyes a little. She and Luke had been hooking up for a while now, but they had only just made it public knowledge, which was weird to others, as people had never seen them together in public before.

She laughed little, "I just gave Nathan some of my clothes for you" she winked and smiled.

Brooke and Nate had always been tight due to the whole basketball thing, but she was only just getting to know Haley. Peyton and she were no longer close as she was still cut up over Nathan, but Brooke was starting to see Hales in a better light...to Peyton's dislike.

"Oh...okay..." Haley mumbled as Nathan helped her back to the bathroom so she could change. She handed his shirt back and he slipped it on over his head.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan said watching Haley gathered her stuff. "We're going to head out...don't work I'll make sure Haley's hangover doesn't get the better of her. Try not to corrupt my brother too much..."

He grinned and laughed as he wrapped an arm around Haley. "Thanks for inviting me Brooke...it was an experience..."

Brooke laughed...she didn't actually remember inviting her but she shrugged it off, "You're welcome" she then stopped them a moment, "Before I forget...do you guys want to come out to Dinner later?" she smiled...this invitation she would remember.

Luke nodded, "Yeah…it'll be like the four of us" it was weird for him as it seemed he and Haley had just been thrown into this world of popularity...he wasn't used to it.

"Um..." Haley said startled by the question. "I don't know..."

"We'll see how Haley's doing," Nathan said. "Hangover's can be a bitch, but you're lucky Hales, I am the expert of hangovers and how to cure them."

Haley smiled and said, "I'll try but know promises." she smiled at Luke and said, "Take care Luke, I enjoyed hanging out with you last night..."

Nathan waved to them and guided Haley out of the house.

Brooke sighed a little and waved them goodbye before collapsing on the sofa with Luke. She leant on him a little, "Do you fancy tidying up for me?" she smiled all innocently before he laughed and got up chasing her into the bedroom.

* * *

"Thank you Nathan..." Haley said as he drove her home.

"I don't mind Hales," Nathan said with a smile. "I like hanging out with you and I care for you...and last night I decided to be there if you needed me, I know the whole party scene isn't entirely you thing...but you did great."

Haley blushed and smiled, "Thank you Nathan...thanks for looking after me last night."

Nathan grinned as he pulled into her driveway. "Any time..." he parked and helped her out. "Go shower, I'll make some soup or something and we'll just rest."

Haley rose up on her toes and pecked his cheek. Nathan kissed her back softly.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Party Like a Rock Star!**

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: New relationships arise after a wild party.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep the comments/reviews coming.

* * *

Ch. 2

Brooke and Lucas spent the whole day in bed...she was spent and he remained in bed as she jumped into the shower and took a long refreshing shower before slipping into a black pin striped fitted dress and some cute red heels. She then dried and ruffled her hair into a sexy mess before throwing her brush at Luke on the bed.

Brooke went to the store and stocked up on bare essentials like fruit...strawberries...chocolate...whip cream and condoms. She then purchased her items before returning back to hers, Luke was finally dressed and passed out in an armchair...to Brooke's amusement, she took a photo and sent it to Nate and Hales.

* * *

Nathan sat leaning against the headboard of Haley's bed reading the latest issue of Sports Illustrated as Haley slept.

He had managed to get her to eat a little soup and some toast before she had passed out on her bed. He had caught a few hours of sleep but was now up and was amazed by how beautiful Haley looked as she slept.

He heard his phone buzz and chuckled when he saw the picture Brooke had sent him.

"Hales wake up..." He said softly nudging her. Haley made a sound in her sleep and rolled onto her stomach throwing an arm out landing dangerously close to his anatomy._ Down boy..._ he thought to himself.

Nathan texted to Brooke.  
_What time were you wanting to eat?_

As her phone buzzed she looked at it and texted Naters back, "_How about 7ish?_"

she packed away all the things she had bought, before making Luke some toast and waking him up, "Such a lazy broody boy" she winked and laughed at him before he smacked her bum,

"Oi woman" he smirked quite pleased by her looking after him...well she was the reason for his exhaustion.

_Sounds good, I'm going to get Haley up_ Nathan texted back. He leaned down and lightly kissed Haley's bare shoulder.

"Hales..." he whispered. "It's time to wake up...we're going to dinner with Lucas and Brooke remember?"

"Mmmm..." Haley murmured as she sleepily opened her chocolate eyes. "Hi..." she said softly.

"Hi..." Nathan said back with a smile. "Feeling better?"

Haley nodded as she sat up the strap of her tank top slipped down her shoulder. "Thank you..."

* * *

"Yay" Brooke jumped up from her seat a little and frolicked over to Luke and gave him a peck on the lips, "We're going out to dinner around 7ish, so get your cute butt dressed and ready" she winked and smiled a little wandering over to the bedroom to ponder over the various outfit choices.

The place they were going to was nice, but it wasn't strictly black tie. She fingered over the various possibilities before settling on a black off the shoulder dress, which was cut a little above the knee with a tiny slit, giving her more curves, she put on some red matching lingerie and then slid the dress on.

She brushed mascara onto her lashes and lusciously placed some red gloss around her lips before ruffling her hair into a sexy long mess of curls.  
She slipped on some red heels and wandered back into the living room where Luke hadn't seem to of moved.

She laughed a little before throwing a pillow at him, "Luke...times getting on" she rolled her eyes a little as he groaned...still tired. So she decided to bend over and whisper sexily in his ear, "the quicker you get ready the quicker we can go and get back" she pulled away a little, winked, then bit his lip a little as she kissed his lips erotically.  
He seemed to jump up after that and got changed.

* * *

Haley smiled and stretched as Nathan said, "Go get in the shower...and you probably want to put on a dress or a skirt or something...going out to dinner in Brooke language doesn't mean grabbing a burger from the cafe."

Haley made a face and rolled back over in bed. "I don't wanna..."

Nathan laughed pulled her up leading her to bathroom, "You're in the big leagues now Hales..." he nudged her into the bathroom and added, "Take your time that shower is going to feel like heaven. I was going to make a sandwich... I'll make you one too."

Haley mock glared at him then closed the door and got into the shower. Nathan went downstairs thankful that the first time he had met Haley's parents they had told him whenever he was over for studying he could help himself to the fridge and pantry.

Nathan was right the shower felt like heaven, Haley mused as she stuck her head under the hot spray the water sloshing down over her body. "You're playing in the big leagues now Hales..." Nathan's words echoed in her head. Had her going to Brooke's party instantly made her popular or was it her friendship and tutoring Nathan?

Haley finished her shower and tugged on her fluffy purple robe as she twisted her hair into a bun for the time being as her stomach rumbled and she remembered Nathan was making sandwiches in the kitchen.

"Hey..." she said coming into the kitchen. Nathan smiled as he finished his last bite of sandwich and said, "I'm going to grab a quick shower, then run over to my place and grab a pair of clean clothes."

Haley nodded and murmured her thanks by taking a bite of the sandwich.

Nathan dropped a quick kiss on her head and said, "I'll be back in a few."

Haley nodded and watched him go, finishing her sandwich she headed back upstairs to figure out what to wear.

* * *

A/N: Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Party Like a Rock star!**

Summary: New Relationships arise after a wild party.

A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews. This story is being written between me and my friend, she's writing the Lucas/ Brooke part and I am writing the Haley and Nathan parts. Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

Ch. 3

Brooke always loved initiating new people into their group, and as she herself had technically over initiated Luke, it was Haley's turn, she wasn't going to be mean...she had just arranged for them all to go to a karaoke bar after the meal...and put Haley on the bill, the entire varsity leagues from their school would be there. She remember her initiation, it involved flashing a French class...so Hales got off lightly.

Brooke smiled as she passed Luke in the bedroom, before looking in the mirror and putting on some jewelry. She eyed up Lucas as she did so...their relationship seemed to escalate really fast.

Luke put on a dab of body spray 'lynx' before following Brooke back into the bedroom to catch a sneaky kiss and...quite honestly to 'cop a feel'.

She smirked a little before kissing him passionately and then pulling back and taking a deep breath, "They're gonna be here soon...so behave" she winked and he slapped her bum as she went down the stairs, he followed, as they waited for Hales and Nate's arrival...Luke figured they'd share cars, and then he didn't have to drink and so when he would eventually roll home, he'd be lucid enough not to cringe when Keith yelled at him for not phoning where he was since the previous night.

* * *

Haley looked at her own wardrobe and frowned slightly before going into her sister Taylor's room to see what clothes were left in there. She was still trying to decide what to wear when Nathan returned from his place with a change of clothes.

"Hales?" he called out entering the James house.

"Upstairs..." she called out stepping into the hallways still wearing her purple bathrobe.

"What are you still doing wearing your bathrobe?" Nathan asked with a chuckle, reaching out and popping the collar of the robe.

Haley blushed and said, "I don't know what to wear...don't laugh..." she pouted slightly.

Nathan let out a soft groan as her lips pouted into a rosebud. "Wear a dress Hales...show a little..." he shrugged and said, "Can I use the shower? I figured I'd just do everything over here."

Haley nodded and wandered back into her sister's room to look at the dresses that were there. Chewing on her bottom lip she grabbed what looked to be a black bubble bottom sun dress that was low cut and still tasteful.

She went back into her room a bit nervous knowing that Nathan was in her bathroom. Haley changed into the dress tugging slightly at the top to make sure she wasn't falling out of it, since it showed a fair amount of her ample cleavage. The dress fell to just above her knees, she figured she'd wear some heels and then walked over to her vanity to add accessories and do her make up and hair.

She added a couple long necklaces and a cute pair of funky amber earrings to go with the amber necklaces. She did a Smokey eye with a natural lip and foundation, she undid her bun and redid it in a looser bun with tendrils framing her face.

Haley was just finishing up and putting on her strappy summer heels when Nathan came out of the bathroom in dark jeans and a black button up shirt the sleeves rolled to the elbow and smelling of Old Spice.

"Wow Hales..." he said when he saw her. "You look beautiful..."

She blushed and said, "You don't look so bad yourself..."

Nathan laughed and made sure Haley had her purse and keys as they headed out driving over to Brooke's.

"_Look at her face...not her bust…"_ Nathan mentally repeated to himself wondering how come he had never really noticed Haley before Lucas joining the team.

* * *

Nathan soon pulled his black SUV into the drive way at Brooke's and helped Haley out of the car. He flashed Haley a smile as he knocked on the door.

Brooke and Lucas seemed to get carried away in each others thrall as the knock was at the door. Lucas quickly had to dismount before pulling his shirt back on, "Shit" he muttered a little before pulling Brooke up.

Brooke, a little panicked had to cool herself off, rolled off of the couch and pulled her clothes back on, her hair was a little ruffled and Luke's shirt was only half buttoned as she hurried to answer the door. She turned a little and gestured Luke towards her underwear which was on the floor and he picked it up and ran towards her...she slid it back on before opening the door...looking a little flushed. She took a deep exhale as she put her hand up by the back of her neck...cooling herself off,

"Hey guys" she smiled a little and let them in...she scanned the room a little as she did...checking for abnormalities. "One minute and we'll be ready" she smiled...guiltily before going to the mirror and neatening herself up...she still looked good.

Lucas finished buttoning his shirt before grabbing a jacket and keys, "Shall I drive?" he smiled a little and then winked at Haley..."You look beautiful" he was a little surprised...but then again he wasn't used to seeing Haley all dressed up.

Brooke walked back over and agreed with Luke, she smiled, "Yeah, Haley...you look beautiful" Brooke wasn't usually one for compliments but she was a little off balanced with the rushing. She reached up onto the tips of her toes as she kissed Nate on the cheek, "You look good too Naters" she laughed a little before retreating out of the house, "Ok lets go".

Nathan chuckled when he saw the state that Brooke and Lucas were in, he had a pretty good idea what they had been up to. He wiggled his eyebrows as he smirked. And pointed to the side of his neck hoping Lucas caught his drift.

Haley shifted nervously next to Nathan, she flashed them a quick smile. "Thanks Luke...you do too." she said blushing at Lucas's compliment. "Taylor's closet."

"You look amazing Brooke, so much more sophisticated and grown up then 17," she said.

Nathan smirked thoroughly amused by all of this.

"Thanks Brookie," he said giving her a hug as she kissed his cheek. "You look ravishing."

"But I'm sure Lucas is taking care of that as well," he added with a pointed smirk to his brother.

He took Haley's arm as they followed Lucas and Brooke out to the car. "Breathe Haley..."

"Do I look silly...or foolish?" she asked him softly.

Nathan shook his head, "You look beautiful Haley...I mean it..." He kissed the top of her head and gave her a hug. "Just enjoy the night.  
"

Luke pulled his collar up a little on hearing Nate's comment, then smirked a little. Brooke laughed a little as well before saying, "We kind of lost track of time".

"Thanks guys" she winked at each of them on receiving the compliments then smiled and nudged Luke a little. He then grabbed her coat and slid it over Brooke's arms, "Always the gentleman" Brooke laughed a little.

On their way out to the car Brooke informed Luke and Nate of her plans for the night before getting into the front passenger seat of the car next to Lucas...whom was driving.

He put the keys into the ignition before starting the engine and pulling out of the driveway. Brooke put on some music and posed a little, gesturing humorously to the lyrics of the song which amused them all.

They arrived at the restaurant.

* * *

Haley tried not to drop her jaw as she saw the restaurant they were going to be eating at.

"You good?" Nathan asked noticing Haley tense up beside him.

"I can't afford here..." she whispered.

"I'll pay..." he whispered back. "Think of it as a date..."

"You want to go on a date with me?" she whispered in surprise.

Nathan nodded and said, "Why does this come as a surprise to you?"

Haley gesticulated a bit and said, "Because you are Nathan Scott."

Nathan chuckled and said, "And you are Haley James..."

"So not the point here Nathan...you are popular a super star...I'm just a lowly tutor...I'm clumsy and klutzy..." she said stumbling over her words.

Nathan silenced her with a kiss. Haley blinked in surprise, sure Nathan had affectionately kissed her cheek and the top of her head but never on the lips before and never to silence her ramblings.

"I like you Haley...you are my tutor and my friend, and an amazing person..." Nathan said. "And I am lucky to have you in my life..." looking her in her eyes he continued. "I love your ramblings when you are nervous...but Haley, you don't have to think all the damn time...turn off you brain for tonight and just enjoy it..."

"A date..." Haley repeated. Nathan nodded and helped her out of the car as they parked. He leaned down and kissed her again wrapping a protective arm around her slim shoulders.

Haley's cheeks were flushed red by her startling realization that Nathan liked her and tonight was a date.

"We're ready..." Nathan said grinning to Brooke and giving a nod to Lucas, the silent conversation of _hurt her and I'll kill you _going on between the brothers.

* * *

A/N: Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Party Like a Rock Star!**

disclaimer: Not mine

A/n: keep the amazing reviews coming!

* * *

Ch. 4

Brooke smirked a little and winked at Nate, "Its like a double date" she laughed a little and nudged Luke as he seemed to stare down Nathan, "Play nice boys" she shook her head and looked at Haley in a sort of sighing typical way 'men'.

Once the were seated in the restaurant Brooke browsed down the menu, the prices were a little steep, but she wasn't particularly one for money troubles. "Dinners on me guys...order what you like" she winked and smiled, she loved being in control.

She decided on an Italian dish and ordered a bottle of red and white wine, so all were catered for. Her and Luke were playing footsie under the table as discussions started, her foot moving higher up his leg and thigh.

"So, you boys ready for the season...our team is so solid this year" she said a little excited, she knew she was going to have to cheer her ass off this season, she looked at Haley a little, she looked uncomfortable, she leant over and whispered, "Loosen up girlie...you're with friends" she winked and smiled before turning back, and sitting back in her chair, Luke had his arm around her and he kissed her head as her and Nathan were talking about the season.

The waiter came over with the wine and glasses, offering them all a glass, "Red please" Brooke smiled and slid him all their fake ids, "Red as well" Luke answered and the waiter poured their glasses before taking their orders, Brooke had the Rigatoni alla norma and Luke just had steak.

Haley gave a nervous smile as they were seated, her leg bounced nervously under the table. Nathan but a hand on her upper leg stilling the movement, Haley could feel her heart race at Nathan's intimate touch.  
_Breathe Haley_ she told herself as she read the menu.  
_Just breathe_.

Someone had filled the glass in front of it and she gulped half of it down to calm her nerves. She looked up to see their party staring at her. "What?"

"Haley..." Nathan said. "You feeling okay?"

"Fine..." she said quickly.

"Honey...you just gulped a glass of red wine down like I drink Gatorade...and you hate red wine. Your mom said so," Nathan said, looking to Lucas for back up, he was Haley's best friend and had to know that Haley was acting out of normal.

Haley hid behind her menu; she could taste the wine and wished she hadn't gulped it. She had never been big on drinking and in this weekend, she was drinking like a fish.

Luke looked at Haley curiously, "Seriously Hales...I've never known you to drink, at least in the vast quantity you seem to of this weekend" he frowned a little and nudged Brooke for back-up, she seemed to be in her own world...and bit her lip a little before she eventually snapped out of it.

"Huh?" she looked over at Luke and he laughed a little. When it eventually clicked as to what they were talking about...Brooke did the sensible thing for a change, "I think you should stick to water tutor girl" she nodded a little and laughed before sliding Haley's drink away from her, and moving the jug of water in to her reach.

Luke smiled and put his hand on Brooke's shoulder before kissing her lightly on the lips and then moving back to his seat, and nodded to Nate in a sort of thanking way.

Haley didn't say anything from behind her menu, embarrassed by her behavior and actions. Her cheeks stained red and it wasn't just from the wine.  
_Deep Breaths Haley, Deep Breaths..._ she chanted quietly to herself.

Nathan placed his and Haley's orders with the waiter knowing Haley was off in her own little world trying to calm herself down from a nervous breakdown.

Her hands were shaking and through she tried to still them her menu shook slightly. So she slapped it down on the table.

"Haley?" Nathan asked cautiously having never seen _his girlfriend?_ his mind piped in, like this. He looked to Luke for help again, signs of worry crossing his face.

"Haley?"

"I can't do this..." Haley blurted out, she was shaking slightly and on the verge of a panic attack. "I can't do this...I'm so sorry Brooke, Luke...Nate..."

She got up from the table and practically ran out of the restaurant. Nathan was in shock and momentarily dazed by what had just happened.

"Uh...what just happened?" he asked knowing he should get up and go after her. "Luke...has Haley ever done this before?"

* * *

AN: Please Review!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Party Like A Rockstar!**

A/N: here's a new chapter, sorry for the delay, I've been having to write it on my own and was having a little trouble with the wording and tone for Brucas. Enjoy. Not mine though I wish it were. Please Review!

* * *

Ch. 5

Luke sat there in shock himself, "No, never...I have no idea what's...I best go" he stood up about to go after her, but Brooke pushed him back down to his seat,

"Guys...you're sweet and all, but this needs a woman's perspective" she winked at Luke...whom seemed stunned by her rather ballsy comment and remained in his seat. Brooke was good at dealing with problems, so she decided to 'mediate' and go after her.

She hurriedly rushed out of the restaurant and into the car park, where she saw Haley near the car, she knelt down to her and looked concerned, "tutor...erm hey hales, are you ok? Need a paper bag?" she bit her lip a little, worried about her, despite Brooke's tendencies to follow hierarchies, she actually liked Haley.

Haley looked up from where she was crouched by the car when she heard Brooke approach. She wiped at her eyes and mumbled, "Sorry..."

She pushed herself to her feet and made her way to the nearby bench. "I just got overwhelmed in there, I'm not good with the whole popularity thing, or being the center of attention. And now whatever I have with Nathan scares the hell out of me..."

"Before Luke joined the team it was just him and me against the world and now its all swept up with parties and popularity," she sighed and said, "I know being with Nathan meaning being like a local celebrity, but I don't know if it is me or if I can be like that..."

Brooke nodded and smiled a little...reassuringly as she listened before sitting beside her on the bench. "I can see that its quite a change for you...I mean, you're not used to the attention, but it can be really...exhilarating" she laughed a little.

"I know the popular people seem...well bitchy" she shrugged and laughed, "but it's really all about teams and loyalty, its not about money or appearance...granted they're a bonus" she smirked a little, "It's just about us supporting one another...whether we like it or not, its entirely up to you how you show that...just because your one of the so called elites, doesn't mean we expect you to change or anything...we just appreciate loyalty" And in Brooke's opinion that was the truth...granted she used to be a bitch but she had changed...become a team player, a leader...and she was better off for it, and became an asset to her friends.

She reluctantly put her arm around Haley and smiled, "So...you ready to come back in? Or you wanna blow this joint and get into a proper party?" she kinked her eyebrow and smirked a little.

Haley cracked a small smile and said, "I think I am going to stay away from the alcohol scene for awhile..."

She wiped at her eyes and said, "God my makeup must all be screwed up and I probably look like I've been crying..." she looked over at Brooke and said, "So there actually is a human inside Brooke Davis...who would have known..."

"Thank you..." Haley said softly. "Thank you for actually seeming to care. God Nathan and Lucas must be freaking out..."

Nathan looked over at Lucas, their food had arrived and said, "The girls have been out there along time...you think everything is alright?"

"We're good," Haley's soft voice came from behind him as she and Brooke rejoined the table. Nathan stood and pulled her into a hug.

"What happened Haley?" he asked his voice full of concern.

"I...I just got overwhelmed..." she said slipping her hand into his as they sat back down giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.


End file.
